1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for controlling an electronic lock for a remote device, and more particularly to a system and a method for controlling an electronic lock of a cabinet that houses electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cabinet, such as a server cabinet or a network cabinet, can house many electronic components and is generally secured by a mechanical lock, such as a key padlock or a combination padlock. A user who is granted access to the cabinet may be given a physical key or combination corresponding to the mechanical lock. However, if access of the user to the cabinet is changed, the physical key is lost, or the combination is forgotten, the mechanical lock must be replaced. In addition, concerns regarding keys copied without authorization or combinations shared without authorization may create security vulnerabilities. Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system for controlling an electronic lock for a remote device, such as an electronics cabinet.